


Golden Lady

by Anilek



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, THIS IS GONNA BE A DOOZY, i caved in and made a crab love fic, i regret all the decisions, too bad Vai doesn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilek/pseuds/Anilek
Summary: I have no idea how long this thing's going to be. But I'ma gonna do it anyways!A young woman obsessed with gold finds herself in a world of trouble when she accidentally steals an ancient relic, one that just so happens to belong to the merciless goddess Te Koura.Now stricken with a terrible curse, Vaimiti must call upon the help of a chieftess, a demigod, and a rather unlikely ally to aid her in finding a cure. And what's worse is that she only has less than four days to do so.Before she turns into the very thing she's so strongly coveted.





	1. How To Get Horribly Cursed in Three Easy Steps

It was dark, a little on the cold side, and from what she could see there were no signs of life anywhere, save for the occasional chirping of some small animal off in the distance. The full moon hung high above in the midnight sky, surrounded on all sides by sparkling stars. A cloudless night indeed, and whatever light that escaped through the trees of the forest seemed to dance across her form and light up her surroundings with little flecks of yellow.

Vaimiti knew she was beautiful. Even nature agreed with her.

She was far away from her village. At least half a day’s journey away, she mused. Yes, it had just been another hop, skip, and a boat away to find this abandoned island. She had heard of its legend in her youth, and even then its story fascinated her. Once thought to have been the jewel of the sea, filled with a prosperous and thriving people, it was believed to be the home of the largest arrays of treasures collected from all over the world. Until an unknown and mysterious force swept across the land in a single night, and the radiant island was reduced to a desolate and uninhabited ruin. No one had dared journeyed to the island again, not even to recover the fabulously lost riches of a long-destroyed world.

Oh well, more for her then.

Ever since she was a small, unimpressive thing, it had been her dream to find this place. To uncover the spoils buried underneath, to unearth the treasure trove that practically called to her, to find it all and take it all for herself.

It didn’t matter that this was by far one of the most dangerous things she could ever have thought of doing.

It didn’t matter that no one had ever dared attempted this before.

It didn’t matter that her life would be put on the line just thinking about this.

_She needed this. Needed it._

She had always had this desire, this ‘wrongness’ about her. Many of the younger folk on the island called her selfish. Vain. Shallow. But they just couldn’t understand how she felt when her eyes caught the warm glow of a little golden trinket, drank in its beauty, felt its cool and inviting touch against her skin. They truly could never understand her _fascination_ with it, her _appreciation_ for it. She’d spend her whole life in it if she could, just surrounded by it and embraced in its glowing aura. That’s why each of her little excursions sent a pleasant shiver up her spine and made her heart beat just a little bit faster. Each adventure to an exotic new place, every scavenge through a crashed pirate ship or search through washed-up rabel gave her an exhilaration that she couldn’t live without. And the findings, oh the _findings_! That was what made life worth living!

She kept low, even though her chances of being found by anything were slim to none. She skittered around trees and creeped through bushes with the stealthy silence of a cat. Her smile never faded as she continued to follow the jagged rocks that stuck unnaturally out of the ground. Each piece was carved with foreign symbols of a dead language, not that she cared enough to stop and look at them anyway. It was a sign she was getting close.

The city itself was in the center of the island, hidden by the forest like a precious and valuable gem. Though ‘gem’ was _hardly_ the word Vaimiti would use to describe the place. When she came through the brush and happened upon the clearing, two words came into mind: _dull_ and _boring._

Most of the structures had stayed standing over time, albeit the clay buildings were impossibly weather-worn and the streets were all but overcome with moss and other plants. It was much larger than her village, she’d give them that, though everything was much too grey for her liking. If these people had been thinking, they would have made their entire city out of gold. Now _that_ would be something to see! 

“Too bad no one survived,” She mused, “I really could have done some things with this place.” 

Though it wasn’t like she came to try her hand in exterior decorating anyway. She came here for one thing and one thing only. 

Vaimiti’s hand tightened around her cloth sack, and she began her search through the city. A bright and bold smile painted her face as she raided each and every little clay hut. She jumped from place to place, dashing through the streets with great fervor and excitement. She left no stone unturned, no basket undisturbed, every single piece of ruin was desecrated like it was practically nothing. There were no bodies, no graves to defile, though she wouldn’t be above searching those, too. It’s not like they would ever need the treasure, anyway. She made her rounds through the abandoned civilization, making quick work of every single area as if her life depended on it.

As quick as she had tried to be, it still took her well over an hour to scavenge the entirety of the ruins, and when Vaimiti was finished, she came to a stop in the center of the city. The cool air no longer bothered her as she breathed heavily. She brushed one of her many braids away from her face, eyes wide with astonishment and frustration.

Her bag was as empty as when she had started.

She seemed to be frozen for just a moment, but in a split second Vaimiti shook her head, an abrupt series of uncontrollable laughter breaking through the quiet, open air.

“Jewel of the sea, _indeed._ Of course, _oh of course!_ ” Another laugh, and she ran a hand down her exasperated face with a sigh, “These poor idiots were _broke!_ No wonder they all went extinct, probably just starved to death. You have got to be _kidding me!_ ”

She wiped a non-existent tear from her eye, realizing the pure ridiculousness of the whole thing. Serves her right for listening to another one of her people’s little fairy tales. _This_ is why she lived on the outskirts of her village. All that talk of ‘finding your own way’ and ‘believing in who you are’. It’s no wonder they filled the children’s heads with such outlandish little stories! It’s not like they ever had anything better to entertain them with, anyways. Truth be told, it was a miracle those little daydreamers hadn’t died off already.

All this work, and she was stuck having to go back empty-handed. One of the worst things that could have happened. Just _lovely._

“Well, at least now I can go back and tell the tale of how their little legend is wrong and they’re all full of..”

It caught her eye the second she had turned to leave this sorry place. A round spot of bright golden light, no bigger than a coin, glittered on the ground just a foot from where she stood. And while she knew she had a talent for being just _dazzling_ in the moonlight, from what she could tell this particular speckle _wasn’t_ her doing. 

Then _where?_

Vaimiti slowly turned around, eyes cast upon a significantly large, pyramid structure that now towered over her. That couldn’t have been there before, could it? She must have just simply overlooked it in her rush through the smaller houses. It was by far the most impressive building in this dump, and certainly the cleanest. She took note of the polished marble, still retaining its sheen after so many eons. She could almost see her face in the steps that ascended up to what had to be the main entrance. The design alone was flawless, etched from top to bottom in various curves and swirling symbols that had probably taken them weeks to carve out, if not months. 

It must have been a place of great importance to these people, given the apparent care taken in building and preserving it. It looked almost out of place. The pristineness and lack of age stood out against the bleak and barren remains of the city. If she were to take a wild guess, Vaimiti - the first in centuries to ever set foot on this land - was now standing in the presence of a sacred temple or precious, ancient memorial.

“Whatever.”

She tilted her head slightly upward, humming briefly to herself as the same golden light twinkled ever-so-delicately from within the pyramid, just _begging_ her to come closer. 

Perhaps this city wasn’t as impoverished as she had thought. Vaimiti couldn’t stop the wide, mischievous grin that spread across her face at the mere prospect. 

She twirled her empty sack in hand, head tilting to the side, “So they thought they could hide it from me. _Cute._ ”

The dozens and dozens of hard marble steps weren’t as tiring as Vaimiti had first thought. In fact, it was quite easy to prance her way up the monument to what she hoped would be a promising amount of gold. It would have made sense for the people of this once-prosperous island to want to keep their valuables safely hidden. After all, who _wouldn’t_ want to storm a city flowing with riches and plunder each and every household that stood? Of course they would try to keep it all together, and hopefully out of anyone’s sight. Well _she_ wasn’t just anyone, and as luck would have it, these people weren’t exactly the best at burying treasure.

Making her way up the many stairs, ambitious gleam set in her eyes, Vaimiti paid no mind to the dimming moonlight or the way the air prickled against her skin as she got closer and closer to the top. 

The last steps were cold against her bare feet, sending the briefest of chills up her legs. A gentle breeze flowed past her, towards the open mouth of the room that stood before her. Its interior was darkened, save for a small yellow light that blossomed in the center of the room. The source of the light that had so suddenly captured her attention.

Quietly, Vaimiti moved closer, through the gaping threshold.

Closer to the pedestal in the center of the room, eyes locked on the single piece of treasure resting upon it.

The statue was absolutely beautiful. About the size of her forearm, it was nothing more than the form of the natural woman in all her glory. Her arms were wrapped loosely around her slim body, leaning to the side like grass at the mercy of the wind. Her impossibly long hair cascaded to the floor like a waterfall, and her eyes were closed like that of someone in peaceful slumber. She was a simple piece of craftsmanship, but, _oh,_ the way she _glowed!_ It seemed every source of light was drawn to her exposed body, bouncing off every curve in a way Vaimiti had never seen before. The entire area around the statue was lit in a gold aura, and Vaimiti could only stand in awe as she basked in its steady warmth. 

It was by far the most elegant thing she’d ever seen. Besides herself, of course. She’d find the rest of the treasure soon enough, but one thing was for certain. _This_ , she had to have!

Her hands reached out to grab it.

Her fingers curled around the small, golden statue.

She gently lifted it off the pedestal.

The room went dark.

“What the-”

**_“HOW DARE YOU!”_ **

An explosion of blinding white light, and Vaimiti screamed as an invisible force immediately slammed into her. She was knocked onto her back as she clutched the statue closer towards her body. A noise like thunder shook the ground around her and great wind slapped her in the face. It was like being caught in a great, invisible storm, but there was nothing she could do to shield herself from the turmoil. Whether it was from fear or something else entirely, she found herself unable to move. Instead she lay there paralized as her wide, brown eyes beheld the large golden being in front of her.

It looked like a person, but that was probably far from the truth. The being standing before her appeared to be in all ways female, but Vaimiti wasn’t going to ask to be sure. The creature had no hair, but wore a large golden headdress that resembled thousands of pearls and seashells stacked on top of each other. Its sleek and curved body was draped in glittering sashes, which floated weightlessly around its glistening form. Though the entity did retain a constant shape, its whole body seemed to flow like liquid metal. Its arms were stretched out to its sides, long claws curled in menacingly. Its predatory eyes burned with white anger as it glared down at Vaimit’s paralyzed form.

For a moment, Vaimiti was speechless, until her voice croaked out three small words. 

“ _What_ ... _the hell?_ ”

 **“You** **_greedy_ ** **little thief!”** It shouted with a great, booming voice. The sound shook Vaimiti to her very core, mouth falling agape and face stricken with pure and unadulterated terror. Something she had not felt in a long, long time.

“ **Not only have you defiled these purified lands, but you have chosen to steal what is rightfully mine! For this, human, you shall pay** **_dearly_ ** **.”**

Caught in the pure radiance of the creature’s fury, Vaimiti suddenly felt her limbs start to respond to her again. And in that very moment, she could think of only one thing to do.

“Screw this, I’m out!”

Statue still grasped tightly in her right hand, Vaimiti jumped to her feet and turned, bolting as fast as she could in the complete opposite direction. But there was a _slight_ problem. The room was gone. Everything was gone. She was thoroughly trapped in this piercing, inescapable light. Though that didn’t stop her. She ran. As fast as her legs could carry her, as far away from that _thing_ as possible. 

But in the blink of an eye, it appeared in front of her. Vaimiti yelped. She tried to dart around it, but the blinding figure quickly had both of her arms in a death grip. She tried to struggle, to kick and thrash and break free. Sadly, it seemed to be much stronger than it looked. And it looked pretty strong to begin with. 

“Let me go! It’s mine! Finders, keepers, bi- _agh!_ ”

The being’s hands dwarfed her own, its iron grip almost crushing her right there, and the pressure was steadily increasing. Her hands quickly lost all feeling, and stiffening fingers released their tight hold on the statue. It fell from her hand, disappearing quickly out of her vision, but she _dare_ not look away from the creature that held her in a painful, vice-like snare. 

Her heart hammered against the inside of her chest, threatening to jump straight up and out of her throat. This couldn’t be happening! This just couldn’t! 

But it was. It was definitely happening.

She was going to _die!_

 **“You** **_slithering, selfish_ ** **mortal! Your heart is as black as those who once lived here! And like them, you too will suffer for your insolence!”**

Vaimiti threw her head back, crying out as she suddenly felt like she was engulfed in a sharp, agonizing heat. The feeling of knives carving into her skin began to creep up her legs, her back, her stomach, her arms. She cringed, gritting her teeth, uncontrollable grunts of fear and agony escaping her throat. It exploded in her head with a blinding whiteness. It made her dizzy. It made her reel. The pain was like hot coals that had been dipped in fire and torturously pressed all over her skin, like her whole body was being delicately drizzled in boiling hot lava. 

The gold markings slowly burned their way deep into her skin, their gleam intense and hot as they spread like vines over her body. 

The searing heat overwhelmed her, and it felt like she was slipping, falling. Slowly into darkness.

 **“Since you love gold so much, then it shall be your fate. By the setting of the fourth sun,** **_that_ ** **is what you shall become!”**

Her body tensed before suddenly going limp, head rolling forward with a weakened groan.

The creature’s hold on her released, and the blinding light vanished. The girl dropped to her knees, swaying, before collapsing to the ground with a heavy thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Creamsiclesquid for their artwork! They have a Tumblr, go check it out! Seriously!
> 
> Thanks for reading! More to come soon!


	2. Hori and Kupe: Rescue Rangers!

An entire night had passed, and the island was just beginning to awaken. The calls of different songbirds filled the air one-by-one, each one different but none of them dissonant. Flowers bloomed down below, ready to drink in the morning rays of the sun. It was a beautiful, new beginning. While a bright blue was still replacing the milky night sky, the day was already showing great promise. As the birds would wake the world with their cheerful singing, the animals that hid down below would venture out to forage for food, which would soon be followed by insects searching for plants to pollinate, all before the heat of the day became too much for them to handle. Then they would all scurry back into the shaded areas until dusk, when they’d explore for just a little while before heading off to sleep. This was the normal routine on the island, and this morning was no different. The world itself was rising from a deep slumber, so peacefully and quietly that nothing could disturb its tranquility. ****  
** **

“Ey, Hori! Hori!” ****  
** **

_Almost_ nothing. ****  
** **

It was in the early hours of the morning, when the sun was just beginning to rise above the distant horizon. The villagers would be awake soon, with empty stomachs that needed to be filled quickly before starting their day. That was why the fishermen rose before dawn, before anything else, to fill their empty baskets while the water was still cool and dark. Luckily, today they had been able to find entire schools of fish looking for an early breakfast, which they were more than happy to provide. It had been an easy morning, and they hadn’t needed to put forth much effort during their voyage. Nevertheless, their families would be happy, and that’s what truly mattered. ****  
** **

A smaller boat was the first to make it to shore, carrying three men who eagerly hopped off to drag the raft further up the sandy bank. The largest of the three had begun to collect the baskets together, coiling up the ropes before grasping the heavy load underneath a single arm. He was a broader fellow, with long hair that was joined in two separate tails that draped over his shoulders and a tattoo on his arm of a large kali. The higher voice that shouted his name quickly caught his otherwise captive attention, and he turned to see a slender, shorter man came running towards down the bank towards him. The fisherman dropped his work in an instant, arms outstretched with a wide and welcoming smile. ****  
** **

“Kupe! Good to see you up so early!” ****  
** **

“I have good reason to be! Today’s the big day,” He was grinning from ear to ear as he came to a sliding stop by the boat, running a hand through his short and curly hair with a pose. The larger man blinked, casting a confused smile towards his little friend, who immediately struck another pose, “What, you’re not going to say anything to _the future chief of Motunui_ ?” ****  
** **

“‘Future chief’? You haven’t even _talked_ to her yet, let alone _propose_ .” ****  
** **

“Don’t you worry about that, my colossal friend! I have it all planned out,” Kupe flashed an overly-confident grin, “Once the sun starts to go down, I approach her and invite her to a nice dinner out on the cliffs. Then as we watch the sunset together, I get down on my knees, present her with a wide array of gifts, sing to her a song confessing my undying devotion, and-” ****  
** **

“Kupe, Kupe, Kupe…” Hori was quick to place a hand on his friend’s shoulder, stopping him before he threw himself into an excited tirade, “There are two things wrong with your plan. One, you can’t sing. And two…” ****  
** **

The pitiful look in Kupe’s eyes made Hori pause for a second, and the man exhaled through his nose before giving his smaller buddy a gentle pat. ****  
** **

“My friend, you have a very good heart and a strong skull. You always speak the truth, and you have great spirit about everything. You are the best companion one could ask for. But the day our chieftess decides to marry you is the day I quit fishing and become a sea turtle.” ****  
** **

Kupe deflated instantly, shoulders slumping, “But I already have everything set up. The entire meal…” ****  
** **

“And it shan’t go to waste!” Hori replied with a hearty laugh, almost knocking his smaller friend over with a stronger pat on the back, “Come on, help me take this stuff to the village. Then we’ll eat and drink until we’re bursting!” ****  
** **

“For you, that’s going to be tough.” Kupe replied, swiftly picking up one of the smaller baskets and slinging it over his shoulder, “You couldn’t satisfy your appetite if you caught all the fish in the _ocean!_ ” ****  
** **

“At least _I_ have an appetite! You’re so skinny, a single fish could last you a lifetime!” ****  
** **

“Hey!” The little man puffed out his chest, the swirl on his left side expanding just a little, “I may be small, but I can sure put it away!” ****  
** **

“Hmm...perhaps. After all, you do have a big mouth.” ****  
** **

“Why thank... _hey!_ ” ****  
** **

The larger man laughed as Kupe took a half-hearted swing at him, not even flinching as the tiny fist made contact with his shoulder. Collecting the remainder of the baskets under his arm once more, Hori motioned for his small friend to follow him up the beach as more boats began to reach the shore. The followed the coastline as the sun became more predominant in the sky, warming the white sand underneath their feet. Once all the fish was properly gathered together, they could begin preparing it for the rest of the villagers. That way, when they woke, they wouldn’t have to wait long for a hot and ready breakfast. And considering the bountiful catch they had been gifted with this morning, their people would be eating well on this fine morning. ****  
** **

As the pair walked along the beach, the smaller of the two let out a puff of air, running a hand through his hair once more. ****  
** **

“Eh, I guess you’re right, my friend. It’s not like I would’ve had much of a chance anyway. Ever since she’s come of age, all the men have been scrambling at the idea of asking for her hand.” ****  
** **

“Our chieftess can take care of herself, Kupe.” Hori spoke matter of factly, “She’s always been very strong.” ****  
** **

“Yeah, just like her father was.” Kupe nodded in agreement. “Though I can’t imagine it’s any easier for her, being left to lead us on her own.” ****  
** **

“I have yet to see her show as much. After all, she’s faced much worse dangers than a flock of desperate suitors.” Hori chuckled, “And in the years to come, I’m sure the chieftess will continue to do great things for the people of Motunui. Whether she chooses to marry or not.” ****  
** **

“Yeah, try telling that to the rest of the guys. You know what I think? I think they’re just-” ****  
** **

“Wait, Kupe, what’s that?” ****  
** **

Hori suddenly stopped, holding his arm out in front of the other, halting Kupe in his tracks as his gaze was directed further down the beach. There laid a motionless lump in the sand, partially wrapped in bits of underwater greenery. The wiry man squinted his eyes at the thing. It didn’t seem to be moving, not even a little, though it did appear to be more than just a washed-up log or pile of ocean garbage. With all that was covering its long form, it looked more like an animal than anything. ****  
** **

“Hm, beached porpoise, probably? They usually get tangled in seaweed like that.” ****  
** **

“Kupe, it has a _face!_ ” ****  
** **

“...Then again, it could be a person on the beach.” ****  
** **

“Kupe, _come on!_ ” ****  
** **

With a yank, Hori was dragging Kupe down the beach and across the sand, throwing the baskets off to the side for later. They moved like lightning, over to where the unmoving person lay face-down in the sand. They rushed over as fast as they could, kneeling by their side as the bigger one began to quickly-but-carefully tear the seaweed away from the person’s face. ****  
** **

“I think it’s... _Vaimiti?_ ” Hori flung the bits of seaweed away, revealing a mess of gold beaded braids that could only belong to one person. Though he did gently grab her head with his enormous hand, lifting her face up to make certain it was in fact her. ****  
** **

“I thought she was away!” ****  
** **

“Hurry, help me get this off of her!” ****  
** **

“Is she even still _alive?_ ” Kupe wondered, hurriedly tugging at the slippery plants that entangled Vaimiti’s body. Unable to get a proper grip, he moved back as Hori quickly tucked a hand through the plants, wrapping his large fingers around the mass of green fibers. He snapped his arm back with a grunt, and the tangled mess of seaweed was ripped off with a single pull. Hori tossed the slimy vines behind him, turning back to check the woman for any signs of life. ****  
** **

Kupe let out a startled yelp, and Hori froze in his place. ****  
** **

They caught the morning rays of the sun just right, giving off a reflective shine against her skin. An entire collage of swirls, leaves, lines and dots littered her body, all of it in a bright and glimmering gold. From what they could see, the markings spread from her toes and up her legs, across her back and midriff, over her shoulders and chest, and finally tracing down her arms and delicate fingertips. It looked as if a great artist had dipped a fine paintbrush in liquid gold and carefully traced these spirals and shapes all over her form. Yet despite the ocean’s waves gently brushing over her bare legs, they refused to be washed away. ****  
** **

Kupe hesitantly reached out, fingers ghosting over the strange designs. They gave way to his gentle poking just like the normal, unmarked portions of her skin. Yet the markings themselves were eerily cold in contrast to the warmth of a living body. Immediately he pulled his hand back, visibly shaken, frightened eyes searching the other’s more serious face. ****  
** **

“H-Hori?” He stuttered out, hands twitching in front of him, “I...I don’t like this. What...what in Te Fiti’s name _happened_ to her?” ****  
** **

Without a word, Hori gently grabbed Vaimiti’s shoulders, turning her around before pressing an ear over her sparkling chest. He paused, listening for just a moment, before his eyes widened in surprise. ****  
** **

“She’s alive!” Hori breathed, and Kupe’s eyes widened as his friend immediately stood, gathering the unconscious woman in his arms before turning to his friend, “Run ahead and get to the village! Get the healers! _Hurry!_ ” ****  
** **

In a flash Kupe jumped to his feet and took off from whence they came, his oversized friend coming up closely behind him. They raced back to the clearing where the fishermen were bringing their boats ashore, immediately turning heads at the sight of the sprinting men. The sight of the unresponsive, gold-covered Vaimiti had them all following soon after. Loud shouts for help filled the air as the frantic group ran into the village, their cries of distress immediately causing the sleeping people to jump and run out of their homes to see what was creating such a commotion. Taking the lead ahead of the others, Kupe practically flew through the roused crowd of people that started to form, clearing a path while making a beeline for the large hut in the center of the village. ****  
** **

The small man’s high voice carried shockingly well over the shouting and hushed whispers, calling to the healers that had just stepped out of their hut. Immediately they caught wind of what was going on and sprung into action, rushing to gather various things. Holding the massive curtain to one side, one of the healers motioned for Hori to enter with the young woman. As soon as he stepped inside, the curtain was closed, leaving small Kupe to hold back the curious crowd that formed outside the door. ****  
** **

“These markings are...strange to me.” ****  
** **

The healers had done their best to make the young woman comfortable, laying her on a simple mat in the middle of the room as they ministered to her motionless body. Vaimiti’s breathing was slow and steady as they worked around her, cleaning off bits of sand and algae that stuck to her golden-laced skin, taking note of how the shiny patterns remained despite the many herbal mixes they had used. Physically speaking, she appeared to be unharmed, which brought little relief to the healers as they found themselves still unable to revive her. Despite this, they remained vigilant, continuing to care for her as the eldest healer closely examined the patterns on her arm. ****  
** **

“What do you think happened to her?” ****  
** **

“It is hard to say,” The elder replied, looking up to the other healer that had spoken, “I have never seen markings of this kind before.” ****  
** **

Glancing down again, the healer gently ran a finger over her forearm, watching as the skin gave way under her careful touch. Yet the gold spirals reflected the light of the candles in the dimly lit room. ****  
** **

“Then what can we _possibly_ do to help her?” ****  
** **

The elder sighed, shaking her head before reaching for an empty wooden bowl. ****  
** **

“I am not sure of what can be done. We don’t know how this happened to her, and unless she wakes we may never find out. I suspect strange magic might have some doing in this. It would not be the first time mysterious events came across our island, after all. Until we know for sure, we will have to keep watch over her condition, and see if her health improves. For now, it would be a good idea to see how extensive these markings are, and if they’ve affected her in any other way. We’ll have to start by removing all her gold pieces…” ****  
** **

“Don’t _even_ think about it.” ****  
** **

Vaimiti groaned, head lurching to the side as her eyes opened. She winced at the sudden flood of candlelight around her. She covered her face with one hand, shifting slowly despite her body’s strong protests. The healers in the room all rushed to her side, urging the young woman to relax and keep still. She ignored their words of caution and sluggishly sat up, moaning as a full-blown headache hit her with force. She ran her fingers up and over her braids, sweeping them back, before dragging a hand down her face. ****  
** **

“My...head...what the heck happened last night?” ****  
** **

“You mean you don’t remember?” The elder at her side asked. ****  
** **

“Would I be asking if I did?” Vaimiti questioned, briefly swatting at the hands that tried to ease her back down. “Did we have some sort of party or something? That’s usually what’s happened when I wake up with a sore body and a good chunk of my memory missing.” ****  
** **

“Well, you see...wait, _wait!”_ ****  
** **

Vaimiti’s knees screamed at her as she attempted to stand up, brushing off the frantic healers and allowing the blanket that covered her to fall gently to the floor. Her legs wobbled uneasily as she leaned against the wall of the hut, forcing herself to push past the strong urge to collapse in a heap and go back to sleep. Her head was spinning, ears pounding with imaginary sounds that beat against her eardrums. She rubbed her throbbing temples, desperately trying to will the pain away as she took a couple steps forward, swaying as the elder moved to support her shoulder. ****  
** **

“My dear child, you need to take it easy.” The healer scolded, “You’re still recovering, and if you aren’t careful you may end up actually hurting yourself!” ****  
** **

“Oh please, I’ve nursed hangovers far worse than this. I’ll be just fine.” She insisted, taking another uneasy step. The elder however grabbed her arm, stopping her from moving another inch. ****  
** **

“Vaimiti, _please_ . I don’t think you realize-” ****  
** **

“I can handle _myself_ ,” She snapped, yanking her arm away, “Thank you very much. And you would do well to…” ****  
** **

She pointed, quite rudely actually, to the elder standing before her. Instead of responding to the outburst, however, the healer merely stepped back. She raised an eyebrow expectantly as Vaimiti paused, eyes now locked on the gold markings that glittered on her arm. ****  
** **

Her eyes widened, suddenly more alert as she pulled her arm back in towards her body. She wiggled her fingers in front of her, watching her hand sparkle in the light. She held out her arm in front of her again, bringing the opposite one out to reveal similar markings on the other side. She glanced down at herself, mouth agape at the sight of the gold that danced down her midriff and legs. ****  
** **

All of the healers had expected her to scream, to shout, to cry out in naked terror. Instead, Vaimiti’s face broke out in a pleasantly-surprised grin. ****  
** **

“ _Well_ ,” She chuckled, eyes still locked on her shimmering form, “Looks like I had more fun than I realized.” ****  
** **

She twirled, admiring herself from various angles with a light giggle as she watched the flecks of light shimmer against the metallic designs. Wishing she had a mirror, Vaimiti looked herself over with peaked interest. Nevermind the groggy feeling and strange loss of memory. She. Was. _Gorgeous!_ Not to mention how _close_ the gold was! Slowly, ever so slowly, the light giggles turned into joyous laughter. She could practically feel the cool touch of metal on her body, the warmth of the golden light against her skin. This was serene, truly a work of art! She would have to personally thank the tattoo artist for their exquisite work. ****  
** **

Before she could act on her thoughts, her attention was averted again by a rise in murmuring coming from outside. The next moment, a large villager pulled the curtain open and stepped inside. ****  
** **

“Kuala...the chieftess. She wants to see this.” ****  
** **

In an instant, the large man moved out of the way to make room for an unseen figure, before ducking back out of sight. The crowd outside went chillingly quiet as the curtain was once again pushed aside and the chieftess of Motunui quickly stepped into the doorway. The frustrated healers all paused in their work, and Kuala the elder merely gestured a hand towards the woman in the middle of the room, who was too busy admiring herself to notice the new visitor. As soon as she took in the sight, Moana froze where she stood. Her eyes were filled with concern as they locked on Vaimiti, who immediately stopped mid-twirl at the sight of the chieftess. She blinked, stiffening for just a second, before she crossed her arms and addressed Moana cooly. ****  
** **

“Your highness.” ****  
** **

“Vaimiti,” Moana’s voice sounded much more worried as she rushed over, grabbing Vaimiti’s arm without so much as asking and inspecting the markings, “What in the world happened to you?” ****  
** **

“I’d say I got some new ink and one drink too many. Though that’s my best guess.” ****  
** **

“You mean you don’t even remember?” ****  
** **

“I’m pretty sure we’ve been over this,” Vaimiti waved a hand dismissively, making for the door, “Like I said, must’ve had a little too much at the party last night. Can you blame me for wanting to have a good time?” ****  
** **

“But…” Moana exchanged a confused glance with Kuala, “There wasn’t any party last night.” ****  
** **

“Child,” The elder spoke up, “From what we’ve been told, you went out to sea about a day ago. No one had seen you at all until this morning. Vaimiti, you were washed up on the beach.” ****  
** **

“Oh?” Vaimiti raised an eyebrow, “Then I went out and found someone who _actually_ does a fine job at tattoos. Though it’s different from my usual haul. Tell me, did I happen to have a giant bag of treasure with me when I was found? Because I would like that back.” ****  
** **

“Vaimiti,” Moana shook her head, “Those voyages you take are _dangerous_ . You could’ve been seriously hurt. Or worse.” ****  
** **

“Oh, look who’s talking, miss ‘ _the ocean calls to me!_ ’” Vaimiti rolled her eyes, “So I guess only the chief’s daughter is allowed to follow her passions, huh? The rest of us just have to just _stay where we are_ .” ****  
** **

“That’s not what I…!” The chieftess rose her voice, clenching her fists at the other woman’s mocking tone. However, considering the situation, Moana held her tongue and exhaled sharply through her nose. “Vaimiti, listen. I’ve seen this kind of stuff before. These markings you have, I don’t think they’re really tattoos. I mean, just look at them! They almost seem...magical.” ****  
** **

Vaimiti scoffed in an instant, “Oh please. You don’t actually think I bought that story, did you? Yeah, sure, you just _happened_ to come across this magical thingy and you _miraculously_ were able to return it to some magical being because for _whatever reason_ it was causing our little island to die. Aren’t we a little old for fairy tales, sweetie?” She chuckled to herself, shaking her head as everyone in the room stared at her in disbelief, “I think you just went off and had yourself a fun little time. Just like I went off and had some fun of my own, and came back with some _fabulous_ tattoos!” ****  
** **

“But they’re not tattoos!” Kuala snapped at the girl’s snarky remarks, “Young lady, tattoos are _not_ made this way. They are supposed to be warm to the touch and dark. They are put into the skin in small, broken parts. These...are not like that. The light bounces off them like a polished shell. They are cold, like metal, yet they move with the rest of you. These gold markings do not merely sit in your skin…” The elder had moved to look Vaimiti fiercely in the eye, adding her next words with aggravated intensity, “They _are_ your skin.” ****  
** **

“Now you’re just trying to scare me,” Vaimiti seemed unmoved, flicking her braided locks over her head as she once again made for the door, “I don’t know what time it is, but it is _way_ too early for this crap. So I’ll leave you ladies to your wild superstitions. What I _do_ have is a dry throat and a massive headache. But don’t you worry your pretty heads about it, dears. A cup of water and some rest and I’ll be right as rain. Though I’d prefer to do so in the comfort of my own hut, so if you don’t mind-” ****  
** **

Vaimiti winced sharply as it hit her with full force. It was the strongest migraine she had ever felt, ramming into the front of her head in an instant. It was like someone had taken a sharpened piece of wood and jammed it directly into her forehead. She swayed, gripping onto the doorway for dear life as she held her head in her hand, hissing as her whole body began to burn. ****  
** **

Everyone in the hut gasped, backing away as the golden tattoos on her body began to glow. ****  
** **

It was then that everything came flooding back to her. ****  
** **

The night on the island, the lost city, first finding nothing and then finding _something_. Her hands touching the cold metal of the statue. The blinding light. The mystical being draped in flowing metal. Fear, so much _fear_. The figure’s iron grip on her arms. The searing hot pain that devoured her. Her heart pounding in her throat. Too much, it was all too much! ****  
****

The gold adorned woman gasped as the pain suddenly vanished, and she was left gasping for breath in the doorway. As she desperately tried to compose herself, the being’s haunting words echoed in her ears. ****  
** **

**_“By the setting of the fourth sun,_ ** **_that is what you shall become!”_ ** ****  
** **

Her eyes widened in both realization and fear. Her shaky, broken breaths filled the silent hut as the reality of the situation began to sink in. She could swear her heart was pounding in her ears as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of her face. ****  
** **

What had she done? ****  
** **

_What had she done?_ ****  
** **

The golden glow of her strange markings faded as quickly as the pain did, and yet the tattoos themselves remained. None of the healers dared approach the clearly-distressed woman, all of them too terrified at the presence of magic before them. Even strong-headed Kuala kept her distance, unsure of what could even be done to help the poor girl. ****  
** **

Only one person in the hut showed no fear. Moana furrowed her brow in determination, and slowly walked up from behind Vaimiti’s sunken form. ****  
** **

Vaimiti was trembling where she weakly stood, staring at the ground with eyes full of horror, not realizing that her terrified thought was being whispered aloud. The feeling of a gentle hand on her back caused her to flinch, before her head slowly turned to look up at the chieftess standing next to her. Instead of looking stern and angry, like she would have expected, Moana’s face seemed strangely sympathetic. What was more surprising was the mission-ready tone in her voice, strong and ready as the chieftess asked her one simple question. **  
**

**“Vaimiti...what _happened_ last night?”  
**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took longer than expected. 
> 
> Let's give it up for Hori and Kupe, though! Show 'em some love! Give them a big hand, folks, they did a great job! Amazing artwork done by Shulikk. Go check them out, they have a tumblr!
> 
> So yeah, I know not a lot has happened so far. But don't scurry off just yet! The show's just starting!
> 
> After all, we have two big debuts coming up next! So just sit back, nibble on some popcorn, and I will see you all in 2 weeks or more! Thanks for reading!


End file.
